L'ensorceleuse
by SalemaW
Summary: Mais qui est l'Ensorceleuse, qui vivait elle aussi au Mugenjô?Etaitelle inoffencive, ou bien...Pour le savoir, venez lire... Couples:Ban et Ginji,Kazuki et Jûbei...
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Lilybulle encore et toujours.

**Crédits :** Rando AYAMINE et Yûya AOKI sauf les personnages qui ne vous disent rien.

**Note :** ma première fic sur Get Backers !!

**Couples :** Ban et Ginji, Kazuki et Jûbei, Shido et xxx

**Rating :** T (+13)

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Bonne lecture !!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginji se tortillait légèrement sur le siège inconfortable de leur petite voiture. Le soleil se levait à peine et Ban s'étira discrètement afin de ne pas réveiller son camarade. Il se tourna vers lui et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être mignon quand il dormait… A vrai dire, depuis leur dernière mission, leur relation avait quelque peu changé. En effet, le docteur Jackal avait blessé le blond assez gravement et le maître du Jagan s'était alors rendu compte de ses sentiments.

**Flash back**

Les Get Backers avaient été payés pour récupérer une améthyste qu'Akabane devait transporter. L'affrontement fut rude et Ginji fut sévèrement touché par la pluie de scalpels du docteur fou, avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse comme par enchantement. Ban avait récupéré l'objet et accouru vers son ami. Celui-ci s'était écroulé sur le sol et perdait énormément de sang.

- Ginji, tiens bon, on va te soigner !!

- Ban-chan ?

Sa voix était extrêmement faible et le maître du Jagan se mit à paniquer.

- Ginji !! Ne ferme pas les yeux, je te l'interdis !!!

- Ban-chan…

Sa voix s'éteignit dans un souffle. Le brun le prit alors dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces.

- Ginji, t'as pas intérêt à mourir. T'as pas le droit de me laisser.

Le blond ne réagit pas et Midô sentit ses nerfs lâcher.

- Ginji, je t'aime !!! Ne me laisse pas !!

- Moi aussi Ban-chan…

A force d'être secoué par son coéquipier, l'empereur de la foudre avait fini par reprendre connaissance malgré ses blessures.

- Ginji… Les secours arrivent, ne t'en fait pas, je suis là.

Ginji récupéra dans une chambre au dessus du café de Paul. Kazuki, Jûbei, Shido, Natsumi et Heaven lui rendaient visite tous les jours. Ban, quant à lui, demeurait nuit et jour sur une chaise placée à côté du lit. Il ne dormait pratiquement pas et veillait attentivement sur celui qu'il aimait. Tout le monde fut extrêmement surpris par cette attitude inhabituelle mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Le blond se réveilla quatre jours plus tard en pleine forme. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et se redressa avant de se tourner vers le brun.

- Ban-chan ? Ca va ?

- Très bien maintenant que tu es réveillé.

Le blond sourit et se rappela subitement de l'aveu de son ami quelques jours auparavant.

- Ban-chan, à propos de…

Le maître du Jagan avait fait taire son vis-à-vis par un bref baiser.

- Non Ginji, ce n'était pas un rêve.

- Tant mieux…

Et ce fut ainsi qu'ils passèrent d'amis à petits amis.

**Fin flash back**

Ban passa une main dans les cheveux de son compagnon et celui-ci émergea de son sommeil en souriant.

- Bonjour Ban-chan !

- Salut toi. Ca va ?

- Non !!! J'ai faim !!!

- …

Le brun soupira et sortit de la voiture suivit de près par son chéri. Ils se rendirent au Honky Tonk où Natsumi leur servit un petit déjeuner. Paul apparut derrière le comptoir.

- Et c'est quand que vous allez me payer ?

- On n'a pas d'argent.

- Parce qu'hier Ban s'est mal garé et on a encore dû payer la fourrière.

- La ferme Ginji !!

Encore une nouvelle journée qui commençait dans la bonne humeur, jusqu'à ce que… Heaven entra en trombe dans le café, suivie de Kazuki, Jûbei et Shido.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils font là, eux ?

- Ban, le client a insisté pour avoir une équipe de cinq personnes pour cette mission.

- Et quelle est-elle ?

- Vous devez retrouver l'une de mes strip-teaseuses qui s'est enfuie.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années se tenait derrière eux. Il portait un costume noir et n'avait presque plus de cheveux.

- Messieurs, si vous me la ramenez, je vous paierais deux millions de yens chacun.

**A suivre… Reviews ??**


	2. Quelle peste!

**Note :** mirki à tous ceux qui s'arrêtent pour lire ma fic ou qui prennent le temps de laisser une review.

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le client s'en alla sans tarder et Kazuki demanda des explications à Heaven.

- Vous pourriez nous expliquer en quoi nous devons être si nombreux ?

- Ecoutez, cet homme est absolument furieux. Cette fille travaillait pour lui depuis six mois et ses clients payaient une fortune pour la voir danser. Or, elle s'est enfuie il y a quinze jours alors qu'elle avait signé un contrat d'un an. Enfin, il paraîtrait qu'elle soit dangereuse.

Ban alluma une cigarette.

- Cette mission sera un véritable jeu d'enfant et on empochera le pognon sans problème.

Heaven, toujours très calme, poursuivit.

- Sur scène, elle est surnommée la princesse du mal. Elle a seize ans et demi. Bonne chance.

La femme quitta alors le café, laissant ses récupérateurs relativement perplexes. Ce fut Ginji qui brisa le silence.

- Mais cet homme, il a le droit d'employer des mineures ?

- Bien sûr que non, mais ça, ce ne sont pas nos affaires.

Le maître du Jagan s'était levé.

- On va la chercher notre fugueuse ?

Les autres acquiescèrent et ils se mirent en route.

Ooooooooooo

Pendant ce temps.

Une jeune fille vêtue d'une cape à capuche et de lunettes de soleil était assise sur un banc en acier. Elle profitait du beau temps pour se promener un peu. Elle était vraiment heureuse d'avoir quitté ce maudit club de strip-tease. Rien que de penser à la tête de son patron, elle frissonnait. Ce n'était qu'un vieux pervers dégoûtant. Elle releva légèrement sa manche droite et caressa du bout des doigts le bracelet en argent qui ornait son poignet. Celui qu'elle aimait lui avait offert pour ses quinze ans. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et revit son visage. Il était beau, sexy et vraiment gentil. Quoique gentil était peut-être exagéré, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé environ un an auparavant. Toutefois, elle n'avait jamais cessé un instant de l'aimer, même si pour lui elle n'était au final qu'une gamine stupide. Pourquoi l'amour faisait-il souffrir ? Elle aurait tout donné pour retrouver son regard, son étreinte et ses baisers. Elle aimait sa voix et son caractère de mauvais garçon. En un an, ses sentiments n'avaient pas diminué, bien au contraire. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle souffrait.

Oooooooooooo

- Au lieu d'errer dans la ville, on ferait mieux d'utiliser un moyen plus efficace.

- Et à quoi tu penses le dresseur de singes ?

- Comme notre client nous a donné une bague appartenant à la fille, si un chien la renifle, il pourra la retrouver très facilement.

- T'es éleveur canin aussi ? Tu fais pas toilettage en même temps ?

- Espèce de…

- Arrêtez !!!

Ginji s'était interposé entre les deux hommes.

- Ban-chan, ne soit pas méchant avec lui. Et toi Shido, ne le provoque pas. On va essayer cette méthode et on verra le résultat.

Kazuki et Jûbei acquiescèrent à leur tour. Ainsi, sous la moue renfrognée de Midô, le Beast Master fit appel à un magnifique labrador noir.

- Renifle ça et mène nous à son propriétaire.

Le chien aboya et partit en courant vers le sud. Ils le suivirent et après une course d'une centaine de mètres, l'animal s'arrêta à l'entrée d'un petit jardin public.

- C'est du bon travail, le félicita Shido.

Ils pénétrèrent donc dans les lieux. Il n' y avait que très peu de promeneurs et ils remarquèrent facilement la jeun fille à cause de son déguisement. Elle se tenait debout devant l'étang et semblait y observer les poissons. Le chien s'approcha et lui aboya.

- Pas très discret le coup de la cape, remarqua Ban.

La fugueuse se tourna dans leur direction.

- _C'est pas mon jour. Ce patron vicieux a engagé des récupérateurs. Et pas n'importe lesquels en plus. Par contre le brun aux lunettes violettes, je ne le connais pas._

Elle recula lentement et tenta de s'enfuir lorsque Kazuki l'emprisonna à l'aide de ses fils.

- Pas si vite jeune fille. Nous avons pour mission de te ramener avec nous.

- _Non, c'est vrai ? J'aurais pas deviné imbécile… Bref, si je parle ou si j'utilise mes pouvoirs, ils vont me reconnaître immédiatement. Comment vais-je faire pour m'en sortir ?_

Alors qu'elle était immobilisée, Ban s'avança vers elle et approcha sa main de son visage afin d'ôter ses lunettes et sa capuche. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à … à ce qu'elle le morde de toutes ses forces. Il recula vivement.

- Espèce de petite peste ! C'est les animaux qui mordent, pas les humains !

- _Bien fait pour ta poire_, pensa Shido.

Ginji voulut donc opter pour une petite décharge électrique afin de l'étourdir un peu.

- _Mais il ne va pas m'électrocuter tout de même ? J'y ai goûté une fois, ça m'a suffit…_

Alors que le blond s'apprêtait à lancer son attaque, Jûbei le stoppa.

- Arrête Ginji. Cette fille, je suis persuadé qu'on la connaît.

- Hein ?

- _Bien vu Jûbei, sans mauvais jeu de mot bien sûr._

- Shido, utilise un de tes animaux.

Il obtempéra et fit appel à des faucons. Ils défirent la cape et enlevèrent les lunettes de la jeune fille. Celle-ci paraissait passablement énervée. Alors que Midô la regardait sans comprendre, les autres la fixaient étrangement. Jûbei, ne pouvant la voir, serra la main de Kazuki.

- Jûbei, c'est Shiina.

- Ouais c'est moi et alors ? Kazuki, aurais-tu la bonté d'enlever tes fils ?

- Non, car tu risques de t'échapper et nous devons de ramener au Honky Tonk.

L'empereur de la foudre s'approcha d'elle.

- Viens avec nous et tu nous expliquera en chemin pourquoi tu as fais ça et pourquoi ça fait plus de six mois que nous n'avons plus de tes nouvelles.

- C'est d'accord.

- Merci.

Ban alluma une cigarette.

- Vous pourriez me dire qui c'est ?

- Quand nous faisions parti des Volts, on la surnommait l'ensorceleuse.

Et ce fut sur ses mots qu'ils retournèrent au café, où leur client les attendait.

Oooooooooooo

Nous avancions lentement vers notre but. Shido était là, à quelques mètres de moi et il ne m'adressait aucun regard. Au moins, je pouvais le voir…

Oooooooooooo

Nous avancions à pas pesants vers le café. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que la fugueuse soit Shiina ? Elle ne m'adressa même pas un regard. Quoi de plus normal après tout.

**A suivre… Reviews ????**

**Prochain chapitre :** **un client énervé et les liens entre Shiina et les autres.**


	3. Shiina

**Note :** mirki à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ma fic ou de me laisser une review.

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Notre petit groupe retourna donc au Honky Tonk où les attendait Heaven et le client. A peine furent-ils entrés que l'homme se précipita vers Shiina qui l'esquiva sans grande difficulté.

- Alors ils t'ont eues petite pute !!! Tu vas enfin pouvoir payer le prix pour m'avoir fait faux bond. Bravo à vous messieurs.

- Et si nous discutions calmement autour d'un café, proposa Heaven.

Ils s'installèrent à une table et l'homme donna un chèque à chacun des récupérateurs.

- A cause de ton départ, de nombreux clients ne viennent plus. Maintenant que je te tiens, tu as intérêt à reprendre le travail !

- Crève.

Il tenta de la gifler mais Ginji bloqua son bras.

- On ne frappe pas les demoiselles.

Le patron sortit une feuille de sa poche.

- Ca c'est ton contrat et tu dois l'honorer jusqu'au bout !!

- Tu sais quoi le vieux, j'en ai rien à faire. Ton contrat t'a qu'à te le mettre où je me pense et à te l'enfoncer bien profondément.

Tout le monde s'abstint de faire un commentaire et le quinquagénaire se leva brutalement.

- Tu me le paieras, je te le promets.

- Mais oui, c'est ça…

Il quitta les lieux, se jurant de se venger pour cette humiliation.

- Dîtes-moi les mecs, c'est qui ceux-là ?

Ce fut Ginji qui fit les présentations.

- Alors lui c'est Midô Ban, mon coéquipier dans les Get Backers _et accessoirement mon petit ami. _Elle c'est Heaven, notre intermédiaire. Là-bas, tu peux voir Natsumi et Paul.

- Okay.

- Et toi t'es qui exactement la cannibale ? (je vous rappelle qu'elle l'a mordu dans le chapitre précédent).

- Moi ? Je m'appelle Amano Shiina. Je suis la petite sœur de Ginji.

- Oh… Enchanté… _Il ne m'a jamais parlé d'elle, je me demande bien pourquoi._

Heaven s'excusa de partir si rapidement et fut suivi de Shido.

- Shido ? Tu ne restes pas ? demanda Kazuki.

- Non… Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, d'autant plus que j'ai promis à Madoka et à son père de les aider avec les cartons de déménagements. A plus.

Le tisseur serra la main de Jûbei et celui-ci lui sourit. Pourquoi le Beast Master ne pouvait-il pas être heureux ? D'ici quelques semaines il devrait quitter le manoir car Madoka partait aux Etats-Unis. Où irait-il avec ses animaux ? Midô ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres semblaient si préoccupés.

- Vous en faites une tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard Ban-chan. Shiina, pourquoi t'es-tu lancée dans une telle activité ?

- Je voulais simplement économiser rapidement de l'argent afin de pouvoir louer l'appartement d'une amie. Il n'est vraiment pas très grand, mais il est entouré d'un gigantesque jardin. Je vais pouvoir y emménager d'ici quelques jours. Ensuite, je chercherais un travail à plein temps. Je vais même pouvoir continuer mes études par correspondance !!

- C'est super !!! Tu vas étudier quoi ?

- Je veux être vétérinaire, je n'ai pas changé d'idée tu sais.

- …

Le maître du Jagan alluma une cigarette lorsqu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

- Vétérinaire ? Tu dois bien t'entendre avec le dresseur de singe alors.

La jeune fille se leva.

- Ce temps-là est révolu Midô-san. Si jamais vous avez besoin de moi, appelez-moi. A plus.

Elle se leva et disparut à son tour. Kazuki soupira.

- Bravo pour la gaffe Midô.

- Mais Kazuki !! Ban-chan ne pouvait pas deviner.

- Deviner quoi ?

Comme ni le blond ni le tisseur ne paraissaient avoir envie de répondre, Jûbei le fit à leur place.

- Shiina et Shido étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Toutefois, comme ils avaient cinq ans d'écart, Shido décida d'attendre qu'elle ait quinze ans pour sortir avec elle. Trois mois plus tard, Shiina s'est enfuie du Mugenjô et Shido refusait de parler d'elle. Personne n'a jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé. Toutefois, l'un comme l'autre souffrent encore de cette séparation. Plus d'un an est passé et Shido n'a jamais retrouvé le sourire.

- Effectivement, j'ai gaffé.

- C'est pas grave Ban-chan. Kazuki où tu vas ?

- Dehors. J'aimerais te parler une minute si tu veux bien.

- Oui, j'arrive.

Jûbei et Midô étaient désormais seuls à la table.

- Midô ? Tu veux en savoir plus sur la sœur de Ginji ?

- Volontiers.

- A ce que je sais, elle n'est arrivée au château infini que deux ans après Ginji. Ils ne se voyaient que très peu et n'étaient pas spécialement proches. Rien à voir avec une famille. Cependant, lorsque Ginji est devenu le chef des Volts, elle nous a rejoint. Ce n'est qu'à cette époque où ils ont réellement commencé à être frère et sœur. Malgré leur caractère assez différent, ils s'entendaient bien. Chacun a de l'affection pour l'autre et ils se font confiance.

- Intéressant. Et les autres membres des Volts l'appréciaient ?

- Tu sais Midô, peu de monde apprécie Shiina. On peut facilement les compter. Il y a Kazuki, Shido, Ginji, son amie vétérinaire et moi-même.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui. Personne ne se risquait à lui créer des ennuis car elle était la petite sœur de l'empereur de la foudre. Et seuls les plus courageux osaient l'approcher car Shido n'était jamais loin et menaçait d'attaquer au moindre geste déplacé. Enfin, malgré ses airs de gentille jeune fille, elle peut se révéler très dangereuse quand on la met en colère.

- Evidemment, ça n'aide pas à se faire des amis.

Ooooooooooo

Au même moment à l'extérieur.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kazuki ?

- J'en ai déjà un peu parlé avec Jûbei. Il faudrait trouver un moyen d'aider Shido.

- Oui, mais comment ?

- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi Ginji. Une seule personne est capable de lui redonner le sourire.

- …

- Je sais bien qu'il ne faut pas se mêler des affaires des autres en général, mais là c'est différent tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui, t'as raison.

- Parfait.

- Pourquoi tu nous as fait sortir pour me dire ça ?

- En fait, je voulais te parler de Midô.

- Ban-chan ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

- Rien. Maintenant que ta sœur est de retour, il faudra faire attention à l'œil maléfique de Midô. Il ne doit jamais l'utiliser sur Shiina, tu le sais ?

- …

- Ginji !

- Oui Kazuki, je sais.

- Tu dois l'expliquer à Midô le plus rapidement possible.

- Mais…

- Ginji, c'est important, aussi bien pour Midô pour que Shiina.

- D'accord, je lui dirais.

Oooooooooooo

J'aidais Madoka et son père à ranger leurs affaires dans des cartons. Plus leur déménagement approchait et plus je me sentais mal. Où irais-je avec mes animaux ? Et je ne pourrais même plus écouter la musique de Madoka. Cette douce musique qui me redonnait du bonheur l'espace de quelques minutes. Si seulement je n'avais pas été aussi dur avec Shiina, elle ne serait probablement jamais partie et elle ne m'en voudrait pas autant. Je crois que j'ai un don pour perdre ce qui m'est cher.

**A suivre… Reviews ??**

**Prochain chapitre :**** pourquoi il ne faut pas utiliser le Jagan sur Shiina ; l'idée de Kazuki et moment romantique pour Ban et Ginji.**


	4. L'idée de Kazuki

**Note :** mirki à tous ceux qui s'arrêtent pour lire ma fic.

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginji proposa à Ban d'aller faire un tour avant de recommencer à chercher du travail. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, jusqu'à ce que le brun craque devant l'air pensif de son petit ami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit le tisseur ?

- Qu'on devrait aider Shido.

- …

- Mais il y a autre chose aussi et ça te concerne.

- Je t'écoute.

- Te mets pas en colère, d'accord Ban-chan ?

- Promis.

- En fait, tu ne dois pas utiliser ton Jagan sur ma sœur ou si elle est dans la même pièce que toi.

- _C'est quoi cette histoire encore ? _Et pourquoi donc ?

- C'est Kazuki qui me l'a expliqué. Comme l'origine des pouvoirs de Shiina sont psychiques, si tu utilises ton œil maléfique, ça sera dangereux pour elle et pour toi. Pour elle, car elle perdra le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et pour toi, car ton Jagan se retournera contre toi. On s'en ait aperçu quand un télépathe a tenté de lire dans son esprit. Elle est devenue incontrôlable et lui il est devenu fou et a été interné pendant six mois. Alors tu vois Ban-chan, c'est très important !!

- _La poisse, fait chier, m'enfin c'est pour ma santé mentale, alors…_ Okay Ginji. Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

- C'est normal mon Ban-chan !!!

Et il se blottit contre lui, sans se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas franchement tout seul dans la rue…

Ooooooooooo

Kazuki s'était installé sur les genoux de Jûbei et avait posé sa tête contre son torse. L'aveugle passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux de son aimé et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que celui-ci n'était pas comme d'habitude.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- J'essaie de trouver un moyen d'aider Shido. J'ai une idée, mais je ne sais pas si ça fonctionnera.

- Dis-moi.

- Shiina a bien dit qu'elle allait emménager dans un appartement entouré d'un immense jardin ?

- Exact.

- Alors, on pourrait peut-être lui demander d'héberger Shido et ses animaux, tu ne crois pas ?

- L'idée est bonne. Encore faut-il que Shiina soit d'accord, d'autant plus qu'elle et Shido sont en froid depuis plus d'un an maintenant.

- Je sais bien…

Sentant une pointe de tristesse dans la voix de son compagnon, Jûbei l'enlaça.

- On ne perd rien à lui demander.

- Merci de me soutenir Jûbei.

Oooooooooooo

A force de marcher, Ban et Ginji s'étaient retrouvés dans un coin isolé du grand parc de la ville. Nous étions en fin d'après-midi et le soleil déclinait peu à peu dans le ciel dégagé. Le maître du Jagan s'allongea sur l'herbe et observa le blond s'extasier devant la beauté du coucher de soleil. Il adorait le voir sourire ainsi. A un moment donné, il tourna la tête vers lui.

- Ban-chan, tu ne trouves pas que c'est magnifique ?

- Oui, oui. _C'est surtout d'être ici avec toi qui est magnifique._

Ginji se tut un moment avant de rejoindre son amoureux et de s'allonger contre lui.

- Si on avait de l'argent, on pourrait aller s'amuser tous ensembles dans une salle de jeu.

- _Gamin. _Tu sais Ginji, moi je connais un jeu gratuit que l'on ne ferait que tous les deux.

- C'est vrai Ban-chan ??

- Tout à fait. Cependant, c'est un jeu d'adulte…

- Pas grave, puisque c'est avec toi !!

- _Y a intérêt que ce soit avec moi. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je te laisserais à quelqu'un d'autre ?_

- Dis Ban-chan, tu me montres ?

- Avec plaisir. _Même si ça serait plus sympa dans un lit mais bon, tant pis._

Le brun s'empara donc des lèvres de son vis-à-vis tout en prenant soin de laisser courir ses mains dans son dos. Ban décida ensuite de se placer sur le blond afin d'avoir une meilleure vue et aussi de pouvoir mieux agir. Alors qu'il s'attaquait au cou de l'empereur de la foudre, celui-ci l'interrompit d'une petite voix timide.

- C'est ça ton jeu Ban-chan ?

- Ouais. Ca te plaît pas ?

- C'est pas ça mais… Je veux pas faire ça ici.

- Quoi ???

- Pour la première fois je veux un lit. Ici, on est dans un parc et on n'est même pas certain d'être seul. Désolé Ban-chan.

- C'est rien.

Le brun soupira à fendre l'âme et se leva.

- _Et merde… Reste plus qu'à trouver de l'argent pour taxer une chambre à Paul. _On devrait rentrer Ginji, la nuit va bientôt tomber.

- Si tu veux Ban-chan. Dis, tu m'en veux ?

- Bien sûr que non.

Il lui adressa un sourire et passa un bras autour des épaules du blond.

Oooooooooooo

Madoka partait dans deux jours. Elle m'a dit qu'elle habiterait à Chicago. Elle me manquera car elle était gentille avec moi et permettait à mes animaux de vivre heureux dans son parc. Cette petite aveugle était sympa et jouait très bien du violon. Toujours est-il que je ne savais pas où aller. Je m'assis contre un arbre et fermai les yeux. Des souvenirs me revinrent alors en mémoire.

**Flash Back**

****

L'empereur de la foudre nous salua. Une petite fille se tenait à côté de lui. Elle était très mignonne. Des rubans noirs assortis à ses yeux avaient été accrochés dans ses longs cheveux blonds.

- Je vous présente Shiina, ma petite sœur.

Nous lui fîmes un bon accueil et tentâmes de la mettre en confiance. Un jour, alors que je m'étais installé dehors avec mes animaux, elle vint me voir. Je remarquai des étoiles dans ses yeux et un magnifique sourire sur son visage.

- Shido-san ? Ils sont à vous ces animaux ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Vous en avez de la chance vous savez.

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui. Vous savez, j'ai toujours adoré les animaux. Eux, ils sont fidèles et ne vous abandonnent pas. De plus, ils ne tuent jamais pour le plaisir. Vous savez, mon rêve est de devenir vétérinaire.

- Dans ce cas Shiina, je te promets d'être ton premier client. Et… Et tu peux venir me rendre visite quand tu le souhaites pour jouer avec mes amis.

- Merci Shido-san !!!

Elle me sauta dans les bras. Jour après jour je me suis attachée à elle. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me comprenait et qu'elle m'acceptait. Elle était devenue mon soleil et moi j'étais son protecteur.

**Fin du flash back**

****

Evidemment, je ne peux pas nier que j'ai finit par tomber amoureux d'elle. Cependant, étant de cinq ans son aîné, je me devais d'être correct avec elle et de ne rien presser. J'ai attendu l'anniversaire de ses quinze ans pour l'embrasser. Et trois mois plus tard, tout s'est fini, à cause de mon indélicatesse. Je m'en veux encore et j'en souffre, cependant j'avais aussi l'espoir qu'elle trouve une personne qui la mériterait bien plus que moi. Shiina… tu es la seule à qui j'ai montré mes faiblesses. Pour mes amis, je n'hésiterais pas à donner ma vie, mais pour toi, je vendrais mon âme. Si seulement tu pouvais me pardonner. Si seulement…

Je secouai la tête. A cause de toi je suis devenu romantique à mes heures. Quelle horreur…

Ooooooooooo

Kazuki se rendit au Honky Tonk en compagnie de Jûbei.

- Alors Ginji, que penses-tu de mon idée ?

- Demande plutôt à Shiina.

- Me demander quoi ?

La jeune fille venait d'entrer dans le café.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais héberger Shido et ses animaux dans le jardin de ton appartement ?

- Bien sûr… Tu diras à Shido que je lui planterais une tente dans le jardin…

- _Sympa la gamine, _pensa Ban

Ooooooooooo

Au même moment dans un club de strip-tease, l'ancien patron de Shiina ruminait dans son bureau.

- Ma petite ensorceleuse, je sais comment je vais me venger de toi…

**A suivre… Reviews ???**

**Prochain chapitre :**** Shido s'installe chez Shiina, la vengeance du patron et Ban cherche une chambre.**


	5. Décidément

**Note :** mirki à ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ma fic ou de laisser des reviews !

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain au Honky Tonk. Alors que Paul essuyait le comptoir et que Natsumi préparait du thé, les Get Backers, ainsi que Kazuki, Jûbei et Shido s'étaient installés autour d'une table.

- Shiina accepte de m'héberger ?

- Tout à fait, mais elle a dit que tu dormirais dans une tente dans le jardin.

- C'est pas grave. _Je me disais bien aussi…_

Ban s'apprêta à faire une remarque désagréable au Beast Master, lorsque des cris retentirent de la ruelle derrière le café. Ils y accoururent immédiatement et purent assister au « spectacle ». Leur ex-client quinquagénaire se tenait à environ quatre mètres de Shiina. Il était entouré de trois hommes baraqués, tout droit sortis du château infini. La jeune fille quant à elle, les observait sans broncher.

- Vous voulez quoi le vieux ?

- Me venger de toi petite princesse de la danse.

- Vous croyez peut-être que vos trois armoires à glace me font peur ?

- Non, bien sûr, ils sont juste là au cas où.

Un peu plus loin, Shido se retenait de ne pas sauter sur ce mec.

- Et, comment comptez-vous vous venger ?

- Comme je sais que tu adores les animaux, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi.

Ses trois larbins sortirent trois chiots d'un sac. Ils étaient couverts de coupures et autres blessures. Shiina eut un haut le cœur.

- Alors, ça te plaît ? Comme tu le vois nous avons joué avec eux…

Alors que Kazuki et Ginji retenait Shido, la jeune fille frissonna de colère.

- Tuez autant d'humains que vous voulez, mais ne touchez pas aux animaux !!!!!

Le patron comprit alors son erreur : il l'avait mise en colère. Tout ce qui se trouvait dans la ruelle se mit à trembler. Alors que Ginji expliquait à Ban que le principal talent de sa sœur était la télékinésie, les containers à poubelle et autres objets se soulevèrent vivement du sol et se dirigèrent tout droit vers les quatre hommes.

- Arrête tu vas les tuer !!!

Le blond trouva judicieux de stopper sa sœur dès maintenant, avant qu'elle ne détruise toute la ruelle et qu'elle tue les quatre ordures.

- Tss, cette fois vous avait eu de la chance…

Ils ne répliquèrent rien, bien trop sonnés pour dire quoique ce soit. La jeune fille récupéra les trois chiots et les emmena dans le café, suivie de tous les autres.

- Tu vas les soigner ? l'interrogea Kazuki.

- A ton avis ?

- …

- Je t'aiderais si tu veux.

Ce fut les premières paroles qu'adressa Shido à Shiina depuis un an.

- Si tu y tiens.

Une atmosphère glaciale s'installa peu à peu dans le Honky Tonk, rendant Ginji mal à l'aise.

- Shiina, t'as besoin d'aide pour ranger tes cartons dans ton nouvel appartement ?

- Aniki, je ne suis pas une enfant, j'ai besoin de personne pour m'en sortir.

Et, attrapant les chiots, elle déserta rapidement les lieux. Le tisseur soupira.

- Le temps où je la coiffais et où j'accrochais des rubans dans ses cheveux est définitivement révolu…

- Elle t'appelait maman, non ?

Le maître du Jagan ne put s'empêcher d'énoncer cette remarque. Cependant, il remarqua que des aiguilles l'entouraient dangereusement. Jûbei semblait irrité.

- Je te conseille de faire attention à ce que tu dis Midô.

Kazuki caressa tendrement la main de l'aveugle.

- Laisse-le dans sa bêtise Jûbei.

Ban s'apprêta à répliquer, mais Ginji l'en empêcha grâce à ses chibis eyes larmoyants.

- _Décidément, Midô n'est gentil qu'avec Ginji. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien savoir s'ils sortent ensemble ou non. Et je sais comment faire…_

Telle furent les pensées du tisseur. Il sourit étrangement et se tourna vers l'empereur de la foudre.

- Dis-moi Ginji, ça te dirait d'accompagner une jolie jeune fille à une soirée ?

Avant même que l'information ne monte au cerveau du blond, Ban tomba dans le piège, pourtant gros comme une maison.

- Ginji n'ira nulle part tu m'entends !!! Je ne le prête à personne !! Personnneeeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!!!

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, il entoura Ginji de ses bras.

- Ban-chan ?

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il s'était fait avoir et qu'il avait montré à tout le monde sa jalousie et sa possessivité. Natsumi et Kazuki souriaient, Paul et Shido hésitaient entre la surprise et le désespoir et Jûbei fronça simplement les sourcils. Enervé, le maître du Jagan se leva et partit en claquant la porte.

- Un vrai gamin, remarqua Kazuki.

Oooooooooooo

Quand Shido arriva chez Shiina, il trouva une tente plantée dans le jardin, une feuille accrochée dessus.

« Shido, dans la tente, je t'ai mis une couverture, un coussin et une lampe. Pour le repas, je déposerais ton assiette devant la porte et tu la remettras au même endroit quand tu auras fini. Pour la douche, soit tôt le matin ou tard le soir, comme tu veux. Enfin, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, glisse-moi un mot sous la porte et je verrais ce que je peux faire. Si tu ne respectes pas ses règles simples, je te vire sur le champ. Bienvenue ici. »

Le Beast Master grimaça. Elle lui en voulait vraiment pour souhaiter le croiser le moins possible. Si seulement tout pouvait s'arranger…

Ooooooooooo

Un certain Kurodo Akabane jouait paisiblement avec un scalpel. En ce moment, il déprimait un peu car il n'avait rien à faire. Aucune distraction digne de ce nom n'était à l'ordre du jour. Et qu'arrive t-il lorsque le docteur Jackal s'ennuie ? Des idées tordues envahissent son esprit. Il sourit. Son scénario était vraiment parfait et fascinant. Il ne restait plus qu'à le mettre en application et il pourrait ainsi se divertir grandement. Get Backers, méfiez-vous…

Oooooooooooo

Après s'être enfuit du Honky Tonk, Ban avait investi la Subaru et serrait violemment le volent. Il se demandait comment il avait pu se faire avoir de la sorte. Alors qu'il se maudissait lui-même pour sa bêtise, Ginji entra à son tour dans la petite voiture. Sans un mot, il s'installa sur les genoux du brun (malgré le volant quelque peu gênant) et posa sa tête contre lui.

- T'es fâché Ban-chan ?

- _A ton avis ??? _Naaan.

- Tu sais, moi ça m'a fait plaisir la réaction que tu as eu tout à l'heure.

- Dans ce cas…

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, se moquant bien des passants.

Oooooooooooo

Shido était allongé sur l'herbe et semblait regarder le ciel. Il était vraiment mignon. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir le rejoindre et sentir à nouveau ses bras m'enlacer… J'aurais tellement voulu que rien n'ait changé. J'ai les mains posées sur la vitre et je l'observe, car je suis certaine qu'il ne peut pas me voir de là où il est.

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**Prochain chapitre :**** Nos trois couples lors d'une nuit d'orage…**


	6. Un soir de pluie

**Note :** mirki à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic ou qui me laissent des reviews.

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

**Crédits : Personnages** aux auteurs sauf Shiina. Lorie, titre d'une chanson dans Wolf's rain, Verlaine, « David » sur un site internet, Martin Page, Hilary Duff.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Par la fenêtre, je regarde seule,  
La pluie qui tombe encore  
Mais rien ne me touche  
Je n'ai sur ma bouche  
Que ton prénom qui m'obsède_**

****

La pluie se déverse à torrent sur le jardin et malgré tout, Shido s'y tient debout et me regarde. Moi, derrière les vitres de la fenêtre de ma chambre, je l'observe également. Peu importe la pluie et le vent qui souffle. Peu importe le ciel gris anthracite et les arbres qui se plient. Rien de tout ceci ne m'atteint à cet instant. Absolument rien mis à part ton regard. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vois que ton prénom dans chaque goutte de pluie. Pourquoi m'obsèdes-tu tant alors que tout est fini ?

**_Tell me what the rains knows_**

****

Tu es appuyée contre la fenêtre et tu sembles te perdre dans ta contemplation des gouttes de pluie. Dis moi ce que sait la pluie… Sait-elle que je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée ? Connaît-elle mes sentiments à ton égard? Dis-moi ce que sait cette pluie qui déferle sur moi. Dans chaque goutte j'aperçois ton visage. Et toi Shiina, qu'y vois-tu ?

Oooooooooooo

**_Il pleure dans mon coeur  
Comme il pleut sur la ville,  
Quelle est cette langueur  
Qui pénètre mon coeur ?_**

****

Appuyé contre la baie vitrée, je pose mes mains contre la vitre froide. J'entends la pluie qui tombe lourdement sur la ville. Le ciel n'est pas le seul à pleurer. Mes larmes, prisonnières de mon cœur, roulent doucement sur mes joues. Ma cécité en elle-même ne m'a jamais fait souffrir, du moins au début. Plus le temps passe et plus je rêve de revoir à nouveau ton visage. Kazuki… Ma mémoire conserve précieusement ton image afin de me réconforter un peu. Et même si t'avoir auprès de moi est mon plus beau cadeau, je me damnerais pour revoir ton sourire ne serait-ce qu'une minute.

**_Une pluie sur mon corps,  
une vague de tristesse et de colère,  
sans eau ni vent,  
juste une froideur lourde de sens._**

****

Ces larmes sur tes joues me blessent encore plus que l'averse qui me transpercerait si je sortais. Je m'approche de toi et je t'enlace. Tu ne dis rien et te contente de ne pas me montrer ta douleur, car tu sais qu'elle me met en colère. Jûbei, moi aussi je souffre du fait que tu sois devenu aveugle et tu en es conscient. Tu ne te plains jamais mais je te connais. Si seulement je pouvais t'offrir un magnifique coucher de soleil… Malheureusement tu ne « vois » que ce que tu entends, comme la pluie par exemple. Tant de paysages silencieux que j'aimerais partager avec toi. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que la cécité tombe sur toi ?

Ooooooooooo

**_La pluie tombe comme nous tombons amoureux : en déjouant les prévisions._**

****

Si on m'avait dit que je tomberais amoureux, et d'un homme qui plus est, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Moi, Midô Ban, je n'avais pas prévu ma vie ainsi. Je m'imaginais simplement choisir une jolie femme quand j'aurais trente ans. Cependant, tu es là, près de moi. Paul nous a prêté une chambre cette nuit et nous en avons profités. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ton corps puisse me rendre fou à ce point. Contre toute attente, je suis tombé amoureux de toi qui est si gentil et si naïf parfois. La vie est réellement imprévisible.

**_Let's the rain fall down and wake up my dreams_**

****

Je tourne le dos à Ban afin de pouvoir observer l'extérieur. Je sens ses bras musclés qui m'entourent. Sa peau contre la mienne… j'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. J'aime la pluie… laissez-la tomber encore et encore. Je la regarde et mes rêves se réveillent. Ban, tu es près de moi, encore plus proche depuis quelques heures. Je ne te savais pas si doux dans tes caresses. Tu me surprendras toujours.

Oooooooooooo

Un éclair illumina les cieux, annonçant le début d'un violent orage.

Ooooooooooo

Shiina devait être morte de peur. Je me souvenais de tous ces jours d'orage où elle se réfugiait dans mes bras, tremblante de peur. Bien sûr, c'est paradoxal car elle est la petite sœur de l'empereur de la foudre. Allez comprendre… J'espère qu'elle va bien. Alors que je m'apprêtais à rejoindre ma tente, j'entendis des pas derrière moi et me retournai. Shiina venait de trébucher et était tombée sur le sol humide. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plaqués dans son dos et sa chemise de nuit collait à sa peau. Je la rejoignis et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle tourna ses yeux ébènes vers moi. Je pouvais y lire sa détresse. Je lui adressai un sourire, la soulevai et la portai jusqu'à l'intérieur. Je la déposai devant la cheminée et voulut aller chercher des serviettes mais elle me retint. Tant pis, le feu nous réchaufferait. Je m'assis, adossé au canapé et elle se blottit dans mes bras. Je lui caressai doucement les cheveux afin de la calmer. J'avais l'impression d'être revenu en arrière, en ce temps où elle ne m'en voulait pas.

**_Only_****_ you…_**

Malgré ma colère à son égard, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de chercher sa présence. Il est le seul à savoir me consoler, il est le seul à pouvoir me rassurer. Et peu à peu, je m'assoupis dans ses bras, au creux de cette étreinte que je connais si bien.

Ooooooooooo

Akabane observait paisiblement le déluge en souriant. Il ne tarderait pas à mettre son plan à exécution. Il allait bien s'amuser. Vraiment. Il ferait tout son possible afin de se divertir au maximum.

Oooooooooooo

**_Under the rain, under the sun_**

**_I wanna be with you, forever and ever..._**

**_Because... I love you..._**

****

Telle aurait pu être les pensées de nos trois couples en cette nuit pluvieuse.

**A suivre… Reviews ??**

**Prochain chapitre : ****le plan d'Akabane et réconciliation entre Shiina et Shido ? Pas si sûr !**


	7. Pardonne moi

**Note :** mirki à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic. Mirki pour les reviews!

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, Shido dormait encore. Je me levai délicatement et allai préparer le petit déjeuner.

Ooooooooooo

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, Shiina se tenait devant moi, une tasse fumante à la main. Elle murmura un « merci pour cette nuit» et me tendit l'objet. Je me levai et fis un pas vers elle.

- Shiina, j'aimerais pouvoir t'expliquer pourquoi je t'ai dit de telles choses l'an passé.

Un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux sombres.

- Tu sais Shido, tu m'as blessée ce jour-là et pourtant je n'arrive pas à te détester. Cependant, je n'ai jamais compris ton attitude.

- C'est pour cette raison que j'aimerais t'expliquer.

**Flash Back**

Bien que nous sortions ensemble depuis trois mois, tout le monde s'accordait à dire que ça n'avait pratiquement rien changé entre nous, mis à part le fait que nous nous embrassions. Evidemment, seules les personnes qui nous connaissaient bien, savaient que nous étions amoureux. En effet, les marques d'affection en public n'entraient pas dans nos habitudes. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce soir là.

- Shido, pour une fois j'aimerais pouvoir t'offrir quelque chose.

- Ce n'est pas la peine tu sais.

- Mais si !! J'ai bien le droit de te faire un cadeau quand même !

- Ne t'énerve pas. Je ne veux pas que tu dépenses ton argent pour moi, voilà tout.

- J'en ai pas de toute façon.

- ???

- C'est mon corps que je t'offre Shido. Ce soir, fais de moi ce que tu veux.

Le temps s'arrêta quelques secondes. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Je ne pouvais pas nier qu'elle était extrêmement désirable, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne devais pas accepter sa proposition si tentante.

- Non Shiina, je refuse.

- Pourquoi ??

- Crois-tu sincèrement que j'ai envie de coucher avec une gamine ?

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Tu n'es qu'une enfant qui veut grandir trop vite. C'est complètement stupide.

Elle me gifla violemment.

- Salaud !! Je croyais que tu me voyais autrement qu'une gamine stupide !!

- Tu croyais mal ma pauvre…

- Enfoiré… Reste avec tes animaux, tu n'es bon qu'à ça de toute façon !!!

Elle s'est enfuie sans dire un mot à qui que se soit et personne n'a jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là.

**Fin du flash back**

- Shiina, tu sais, j'aurais eu envie d'accepter ta proposition. Sincèrement. Cependant, tu n'avais que quinze ans, tu étais mineure. Moi, j'étais un adulte de vingt ans et je me devais de me comporter comme tel. Pour moi, ton innocence était un bien trop beau cadeau et il me semblait que je ne le méritais pas. Encore une fois, j'ai voulu te protéger, mais je me suis conduit comme un imbécile. Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser.

- Oui tu es un idiot, c'est peut-être pour ça que je t'aime aussi. Je veux bien te pardonner Shido, si tu me promets de me protéger que de l'extérieur et pas de toi.

- C'est d'accord. Merci Shiina.

Oooooooooooo

En fin d'après-midi, tous nos amis étaient réunis au Honky Tonk.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi Heaven a encore accepté une mission ou on doit être tous ensemble. C'est chiant.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi le serpent.

L'intermédiaire entra alors dans le café, suivie de Kurodo Akabane en personne. Ginji se colla à Midô et les autres grimacèrent, exceptée Shiina. Elle se leva joyeusement et s'approcha du docteur.

- Akabane-san !!!

- Bonjour ma petite Shiina.

Il lui tapota la tête avec sa main. Heaven s'assit près de ses récupérateurs afin de leur expliquer le but de leur prochaine mission.

- Le docteur Jackal est votre client. Comme vous le savez, il est transporteur mais on lui a volé son colis. Vous devez donc le retrouvez le plus rapidement possible.

Ce fut le maître du Jagan qui formula la pensée commune.

- Hors de question qu'on bosse pour ce psychopathe !

- Moi je veux bien.

Ils dévisagèrent tous la jeune fille pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Mais enfin petite sœur !!

- Ce mec est un malade Shiina, ajouta Shido.

- Que de compliments ! sourit le principal concerné.

Shiina décida de s'expliquer.

- Ecoutez, je sais bien que Akabane-san peut être très dangereux, mais j'ai eu l'occasion de travailler avec lui et tout s'est très bien passé. Alors, faite comme vous voulez, mais moi j'accepte cette mission.

- Tu es gentille ma petite Shiina.

- Moi aussi dans ce cas, soupira le Beast Master.

- C'est d'accord, acquiesca timidement Ginji.

- Pour moi aussi, ajouta Kazuki.

Ainsi, Ban et Jûbei furent eux aussi contraint d'y participer. Heaven fut soulagée.

- Le colis contenait trois anciens grimoires du dix-huitième siècle. Dans l'enveloppe vous trouverez leur description complète ainsi que des endroits possibles où ils pourraient être. Vous avez quelque chose à rajouter Docteur ?

- Non. Bonne chance à vous… _Tout marche comme je l'avais prévu. J'étais persuadée que la petite Shiina accepterait de m'aider et ils ont tous suivis. C'est merveilleux. Ils se sont faits avoir. Je suis pressé de connaître la trame de ce « spectacle ». _

Aucun d'eux ne savait encore que le temps de leur mission ils deviendraient les pantins d'Akabane. Ce sera même à leurs risques et périls car Kurodo avait décidé de se servir d'eux pour jouer. Il avait vraiment pensé à tout, même à une « salle de jeux ».

Heaven regarda partir ses récupérateurs, et pria pour qu'ils reviennent tous vivants et en bonne santé. Et pour le moment, personne ne pouvait prédire l'issue de cette mission…

**A suivre… Reviews ???**


	8. Le jeu d'Akabane

**Note :** mirki à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic et pour la review.

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Notre petit groupe avait décidé de se séparer en paire de deux, afin de trouver plus facilement les trois livres. Ce fut ainsi que chaque couple emprunta un chemin différent en entrant dans le labyrinthe.

Oooooooooooo

- Ban, tu crois qu'on peut faire confiance au docteur Jackal ?

- Tu connais déjà la réponse Ginji. Ce mec a un grain. Il est complètement dérangé. C'est de la folie d'avoir accepté cette mission.

- Oui… En même temps, c'était bien payé…

Le brun sourit joyeusement.

- C'est le seul avantage de cette mission d'ailleurs.

Oooooooooooo

- Jûbei, tu m'en veux ?

- Pourquoi, je devrais ?

- Je sais bien que si tu es venu, c'est uniquement parce que j'ai accepté de participer à cette mission.

- Ecoute Kazuki. Je te suivrais n'importe où, quoiqu'il arrive. Ne t'en fais pas pour rien, d'accord ?

- Merci Jûbei.

Le tisseur serra un peu plus la main de son aimé.

Oooooooooooo

- A présent j'en suis convaincu, tu es vraiment bizarre Shiina.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Pourquoi ?!? Je ne connais personne qui serait assez maso pour bosser avec le docteur Jackal !! Le pire est que tu lui fais confiance !!

- Je ne lui fais pas confiance Shido. Il est juste rigoureux dans son travail. Puis je ne dis jamais non quand il est question de travailler avec un mec mignon.

Le Beast Master s'arrêta brusquement, complètement abasourdi.

- Comment peux-tu trouver ne serait-ce qu'une once de charme chez ce psychopathe ?

- Chacun ses goûts.

- On va dire ça…

Ooooooooooooo

Alors qu'ils progressaient tous paisiblement vers leur cible, Kazuki, Ginji et Shido disparurent subitement sans laisser de trace, laissant leurs partenaires réellement inquiets. Alors que Ban et Shiina, couraient afin de tenter de retrouver leur moitié, Jûbei avançait pas à pas. En effet, ne connaissant pas l'endroit, il était absolument incapable de se repérer. Il sursauta cependant quand il entendit un énorme bruit derrière lui. Instinctivement il se retourna et sourit en entendant deux voix familière.

- Tu pouvais pas regarder où t'allais idiote !!

- C'est vous qui êtes myope Midô-san !!!

- Midô, Shiina, heureux de vous entendre.

Les deux intéressés s'approchèrent de lui et la jeune fille le prit par le bras.

- On va où à présent ? Il faut absolument les retrouver.

- Par là.

Jûbei avait tendu sa main droit devant lui. Le maître du Jagan était perplexe.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- J'entends les grelots que Kazuki porte. Je reconnaîtrais ce son entre mille.

- Parfait Jûbei, on y va. Midô-san, qu'y a-t-il ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'on est entrain de se faire manipuler en beauté.

- Même si c'est le cas, ça ne change rien. Ceux a qui nous tenons se sont fait kidnapper.

Le brun soupira.

- Très bien. Allons-y.

Oooooooooooo

Pendant ce temps, au centre du labyrinthe, dans une salle assez spacieuse, était assis Kurodo Akabane. Il tenait l'un des grelots de Kazuki et le secouait à intervalle régulier. Il sourit étrangement en se tournant vers ses trois prisonniers. Tous trois étaient attachés à des tables d'auscultation, entourée chacune d'un dispositif leur empêchant d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs.

- _Je suis vraiment génial. Mon plan est parfait. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser, même si les réjouissances ne font que commencer._

Kazuki avait fermé les yeux pour éviter ses larmes de couler. En effet, l'inquiétude avait pris le dessus sur tout autre sentiment.

- _Jûbei, j'espère que tu as retrouvé les autres. Si jamais tu es seul, comment vas-tu faire ? J'ai peur pour toi, tellement peur._

Ginji oscillait plutôt entre la terreur à cause du docteur Jackal et la colère de s'être fait avoir.

- _Ban-chan !!! Y a des scalpels partout et il nous jette un regard étrange. J'ai peur de ce type !! Ban-chan !!!_

Shido, quant à lui, était furieux. Il se promit de faire la morale à Shiina pour sa naïveté et d'arracher la tête à Akabane à la prochaine occasion.

- _Shiina… Parfois je me demande à quoi ça te sert d'être une intello, si c'est pour te montrer si naïve. Et ce docteur, il me saoûle avec ses airs de psychopathes !!!!_

Kurodo se leva subitement et se plaça près de ces « invités ».

- Ne vous en faîtes pas mes agneaux, vos amis arrivent pour la suite de la fête.

Ooooooooooo

Jûbei, Ban et Shiina arrivèrent enfin, à bout de souffle, devant une porte étrange. Elle était peinte en noir et dessus était dessiné une fraise géante. Dans celle-ci était inscrit en doré « Tu veux jouer avec moi ? ». Ils grimacèrent et décidèrent tout de même d'entrer. Ils s'arrêtèrent net en voyant le spectacle, qui fut décrit rapidement à l'aveugle par la jeune fille. Ce fut le maître du Jagan qui prit la parole.

- Ca t'amuse Docteur Jackal ?

- Oui, beaucoup. Toutefois, je dois partir. A très vite.

Il disparut subitement dans un nuage de fumée. Chacun alla donc libérer son aimé, quand la pièce trembla violemment. Ils tentèrent de s'échapper, mais furent pris dans un tourbillon rouge et gris. Le temps leur parut alors interminable avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent de nouveau en duo dans des salles distinctes.

Ooooooooooo

- Kazuki ?

- Désolé Jûbei, mais c'est moi, Ginji. Les autres ne sont pas avec nous.

- Où sommes-nous ? Dans une salle entièrement recouverte de matière isolante avec, sur le sol… une vingtaine de serpents venimeux !!!!!

Les deux hommes se collèrent contre le mur du fond et réfléchirent au meilleur moyen d'agir.

Ooooooooooo

- Tiens Kazuki, c'est toi.

- Shiina ! J'espère que les autres vont bien.

- Je pense que oui.

- Du moment que Jûbei n'est pas seul, ça me va.

- Kazuki, on a un autre problème pour le moment.

La jeune fille désigna le mur en face où était implanté des centaines de pointes métalliques parfaitement aiguisées. Paroi qui avançait lentement vers eux. Ils se collèrent contre le mur du fond afin d'échafauder un plan.

Oooooooooooo

- Le dresseur de singe !!

- Ah non ! Pas toi !!!

Alors que les deux hommes se lançaient des regards tueurs, ils s'aperçurent rapidement que les quatre murs se rapprochaient d'eux.

- Je crois qu'on va devoir faire la paix quelques minutes.

- Bonne idée.

Ooooooooooo

Assis devant un écran, un paquet de pop-corn à la main, Akabane observait joyeusement le spectacle dont il attendait le dénouement avec impatience. Allaient-ils survivre ? Qui sait…

**A suivre… Reviews ???**


	9. Sacrée Heaven

**Note :** mirki à ceux qui lisent cette fic. Laissez moi des reviews s'il vous plaît !!!

**Note1 :** pensées en italique. Désolé pour les fautes, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Jûbei !!!! Comment on va faire pour sortir d'ici ? Comment on va tuer tous ces méchants serpents ?? Mon électricité ne sert à rien ici ! Je ne veux pas mourir Jûbei !! Je veux voir Ban-chan !!!!

- Du calme Ginji.

Alors que le blond frôlait l'hystérie, l'aveugle était parfaitement calme. Il s'inquiétait juste pour Kazuki mais avait confiance en ses talents.

- Ecoute Ginji, je ne parviens pas à localiser les serpents car ils sont totalement silencieux. C'est donc toi qui vas me dire où diriger mes aiguilles afin de les exterminer.

- Je vais pas y arriver.

- Bien sûr que si. C'est le seul moyen que nous possédons si nous voulons nous en sortir.

- Très bien, je ferais de mon mieux.

Ooooooooooo

- Je me demande en quel matériau ont été construites ces pics. C'est la première fois que mes fils se cassent sur du métal.

- Ca doit être un mélange de différents alliages.

- Certainement. Tu as une idée pour nous sortir d'ici Shiina ?

- Oui. Il faudrait que tu crées une barrière assez épaisse avec tes fils afin de ralentir légèrement l'avancée du mur. Ainsi, j'aurais assez de temps pour me concentrer et pour pouvoir engendrer un orbe psychique. Celle-ci devrait arrêter la progression des pics et briser les murs. C'est une dérive de mon pouvoir télékinésique que j'ai appris il y a peu.

- On a rien à perdre de toute façon.

Ooooooooooo

- Je suppose que parmi ces quatre murs qui s'avancent dangereusement vers nous, seul un est une sortie.

- Midô, t'es peut-être un peu moins bête que ce que je pensais.

- Répète un peu ????

- Plus tard. On aura qu'une seule chance. Si on casse le mauvais mur, on se fera aplatir.

- Ouais. Faut que j'utilise la morsure du serpent.

- Sur le mur de droite.

- T'es sûr ?

- Dépêche-toi !!!!

Ooooooooooo

L'écran explosa sous une pluie de scalpels. Son propriétaire, le docteur Jackal était déçu par l'issue de cette mission. Personne n'était mort. Dommage. Il se sera distrait un petit peu, voilà tout. Finalement, il avait sous-estimé la puissance de ses adversaires. Une prochaine fois peut-être…

Oooooooooooo

Alors qu'ils sortirent tous rapidement des pièces qui faillirent devenir leur tombeau, les trois duo se rejoignirent quelques mètres plus loin. Ginji sauta littéralement dans les bras de Ban, qui, trop heureux de le revoir, ne fit aucun commentaire. Kazuki enlaça tendrement Jûbei, en lui murmurant un « tu m'as fait peur » à peine audible. Quant à Shido, il s'était adossé à un des murs encore debout et observait Shiina qui s'avançait lentement vers lui.

- Décidément, tu es encore bien naïve.

- Et ça te gêne ?

- Non, du moment que ça ne nous met pas en danger.

Elle lui sourit et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Tu m'as vraiment manqué princesse.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, car leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent enfin.

- Kazuki, je crois que ton plan de réconcilliation est un succès total.

- J'en ai bien l'impression…

Oooooooooooo

Au Honky Tonk, tous furent soulagés de revoir l'équipe sain et sauf. Heaven s'excusa brièvement d'avoir accepté la proposition d'Akabane et se tourna vers Shiina.

- J'ai une mission pour toi.

- Que pour moi ?

- Oui. Un père de famille souhaite retrouver sa fille. Elle travaille de force dans un club de strip-tease.

- Je vois… C'est bon, j'y vais, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre d'endroit de toute façon.

- Hors de question !! crièrent Shido et Ginji.

- Du calme, soupira Heaven. Shiina se fera passer pour une danseuse. Et aucun de vous ne peut l'accompagner. A moins que…

Elle se tourna vers le tisseur.

- Kazuki, ça te dirait d'être serveuse le temps d'une mission ?

- Je te demande pardon ????

- Heaven a raison. Au moins, nous serions deux pour cette mission et personne ne serait inquiet.

- D'accord, annonça t-il résigné.

- Merci !!!!

Le soir venu, ils se rendirent donc au « Dreams and pleasure ».

Ooooooooooo

Pendant ce temps, au Honky Tonk.

- Ban-chan, je m'inquiète pour Shiina. Je ne veux pas qu'elle danse là-bas.

- Tout à fait d'accord, grogna Shido qui venait de détruire son troisième verre.

- Si vous êtes si inquiets, on a qu'à y aller et surveiller que tout se passe bien, proposa le maître du Jagan.

L'aveugle grimaça.

- Si on fait ça, Kazuki va penser qu'on n'a pas confiance.

Ban sourit.

- Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas qu'on voit Kazuki habillé en fille.

- Pas du tout !!!!

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils décidèrent de faire un petit tour au club, juste histoire de vérifier que tout allait bien.

Ooooooooooo

Kazuki et Shiina se présentèrent au vigile. Ce fut la jeune fille, habituée à ce genre d'endroit, qui prit la parole.

- Salut beau brun.

- Vous voulez quoi toutes les deux ?

- _Ils pensent déjà que Kazuki est une fille. Parfait. _Ton patron m'a engagée pour danser ce soir et ma copine, comme elle est timide, elle préfèrerait servir les clients.

Alors que le tisseur luttait pour ne pas s'énerver, le videur vérifia sa liste et les laissa entrer. Ils avancèrent dans un long couloir avant d'arriver dans une pièce avec beaucoup d'agitation. En effet, toutes les filles étaient entrain de se changer, ce qui fit légèrement rougir Kazuki.

- _Je suis peut-être gay, mais je suis quand même un homme…_

- Kazuki, demande un costume de serveuse et va vite l'enfiler. Ton boulot est simple : tu fais de grand sourire au client et, au moindre geste déplacé, tu les repousse gentiment avec un clin d'œil. Okay ?

- ……. Oui….

Ooooooooooo

Les quatre hommes s'installèrent dans la salle. Au centre, se trouvait la piste de danse et sur le côté droit, le bar. De temps à autre, des serveuses vêtues de différents costumes, passaient devant eux.

- Dîtes, où est Kazuki ? J'entends ses grelots.

En effet, le tisseur venait de sortir des vestiaires et se dirigeait vers le bar. Il portait un costume de soubrette rouge et noir, avec des rubans assortis accrochés dans ses cheveux. Alors que Ginji décrit la scène a Jûbei qui rougissait au fur et à mesure, Ban et Shido étaient morts de rire. Tête baissée, Kazuki s'approcha d'eux.

- Messieurs, vous désirez ?

- Une photo s'il te plaît Kazuki.

Il leva les yeux et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant ses amis.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?????

- On était inquiet…

- Dans ce cas, restez là et soyez discret. On est capable de se débrouiller.

Au même moment, une voix annonça qu'une nouvelle danseuse allait les faire rêver. Ils se tournèrent vers la scène et y virent Shiina. Alors que Ginji était en colère contre celui qui avait habillé sa sœur ainsi, le sang du Beast Master commença à affluer dans son bas-ventre. En effet, Shiina portait une chemise blanche nouée sous sa poitrine et laissant apercevoir la dentelle noire de son soutien-gorge. En bas, elle était vêtue d'une jupe d'uniforme extrêmement courte et de bas résilles s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse. Toutefois, alors qu'elle commençait à peine à danser, elle croisa le regard de Shido, et…

**A suivre… Reviews ???**

**Prochain chapitre : les**** envies de Shido, la honte de Kazuki et …**


	10. Envies

**Note :** mirki à ceux qui passent par là. Laissez moi des reviews please !!!!!!

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Comme la musique commençait, Shiina dû danser et son regard croisa celui de Shido. Au bout de cinq minutes à peine, le Beast Master était complètement déconnecté de la réalité et son sang avait totalement migré dans son bas-ventre.

- Je pars, grogna t-il.

Et il s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à une seule chose : une douche, non, un bain glacé.

- Dis Ban-chan, pourquoi il est parti Shido ?

Jûbei sourit devant la question innocente de l'empereur de la foudre. Le maître du Jagan soupira.

- Réfléchis un peu Ginji. Shido est un homme et celle qui l'aime est entrain de se dandiner dans une tenue sexy sur scène. Même si je ne l'apprécie pas du tout, je compatis avec lui.

- Il est en colère alors ?

- …

Jûbei se retenait de ne pas rire. Il imaginait facilement la tête de Midô essayant d'expliquer au blond une réaction naturelle et humaine.

- Ban-chan, explique moi !!

Il s'approcha de lui, et murmura à son oreille :

- Si je te faisais un strip-tease, ça te ferait qu'elle effet Gin ?

Ginji rougit alors jusqu'aux oreilles sous le sourire satisfait de son petit ami.

- T'as compris ?

- Vi…

A la fin de la chanson, Shiina disparut dans les coulisses et fut rejointe par Kazuki.

- Alors Shiina ?

- C'est la fille là-bas.

Ils s'approchèrent d'elle et ce fut le tisseur qui engagea la conversation.

- Lydia ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Bonsoir. Ton père nous a envoyé te récupérer.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- Merci, c'est gentil. Toutefois, il va falloir convaincre mon employeur.

- Aucun problème.

- Dis-moi Kazuki, comme j'ai un compte à régler avec ce genre de pervers, je peux m'occuper de lui ?

- Si tu veux. Je ramène mademoiselle dehors.

Ooooooooooooo

Quelques minutes plus tard, à l'extérieur du club.

Ginji, Ban et Jûbei rejoignirent leurs deux amis et Lydia. Alors que le brun s'apprêtait à faire une remarque, une voix d'homme le stoppa.

- Lydia !!! Ma petite sœur !!!

Il devait avoir dans les vingt cinq ans et portait un costume très élégant. Dans sa main droite il tenait un bouquet de roses. Il s'agenouilla devant Kazuki.

- Mademoiselle, je vous remercie d'avoir sauvée ma petite sœur. Acceptez ces quelques fleurs qui, face à votre beauté, sont bien pâles.

Ban s'était assis par terre tellement il rigolait, Ginji souriait bêtement, Shiina pouffa discrètement et Jûbei s'approcha du Casanova.

- Gardez vos fleurs.

Il se releva.

- Excusez-moi, mais votre fiancée est si belle que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui offrir ce modeste présent.

- C'est rien.

Kazuki était à bout de nerfs.

- Mademoiselle, si toutes les femmes possédaient votre élégance et votre raffinement, le monde serait bien doux.

- Je suis un mec, merde à la fin !!!!!!!!!!!

Et le pauvre jeune homme se prit une droite d'une soubrette en furie.

- Kazuki, calme-toi.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se tourna vers Ban.

- Arrête de rire tu vas t'étouffer avec ta langue.

- Kazuki… osa Ginji, c'est qu'à cause de ton costume, on pourrait penser que…

- C'est pour ça qu'Heaven t'a proposé cette mission, ajouta Shiina.

Comprenant que son aimé était en fait mort de honte, Jûbei tenta de rattraper le coup.

- Il est vrai qu'il peut arriver d'avoir des doutes, mais je vous assure que Kazuki est un homme.

Le concerné, déjà honteux, rougit de gêne, d'autant plus que Ginji en rajouta.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? T'as vérifié ?

Gros silence. Personne n'osa dire au blond qu'il avait empiré la situation. Chacun trouva donc préférable de rentrer se coucher et d'en rester là.

Ooooooooooo

Kazuki resta silencieux jusqu'à leur appartement. A peine arrivé, il tenta de d'ôter la robe à volants mais ni parvint pas. Il donna un coup de poing dans le mur. Peu habitué aux excès de violence du tisseur, qui, d'habitude était très calme, Jûbei s'approcha doucement de lui et l'enlaça.

- Heureusement que tu ne peux pas me voir dans cette tenue…

Sa voix était étouffée par des sanglots.

- Si tu savais comme j'ai eu honte…

L'aveugle déposa un baiser dans son cou.

- Moi, j'aurais beaucoup aimé te voir, car je suis sûr que même dans un tel costume tu es toujours aussi mignon.

- Jûbei…

- Moi aussi, la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai cru que tu étais une fille. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Kazu-chan.

Le tisseur sourit à cause de cette appellation tendre mais rare.

- Et si tu m'aidais à me débarrasser de ce costume ?

- Avec plaisir…

Oooooooooooo

Quand Shiina rentra, elle entendit du bruit dans la salle de bain.

- _On tente de calmer ses ardeurs mon petit Shido ? Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça… _

Au même moment, le Beast Master était allongé dans la baignoire remplie d'eau glacée.

- _Ca va mieux._

Il attrapa une serviette et la mit autour de la taille, sans se sécher. Il ouvrit la porte afin de chercher des habits et il tomba nez à nez avec Shiina qui n'avait pas encore changé de tenue.

- _Il est vraiment sexy comme ça…_

- _C'est__ pas vrai, elle est déjà rentrée ???_

Après quelques secondes de profond silence, le Beast Master prit la parole.

- Shiina, pousse toi un peu, j'aimerais aller m'habiller.

- Vraiment ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa innocemment.

- Comme tu veux…

- Tu, tu es toujours mineure et…

- Et quoi ?

- Et tant pis si c'est mal.

Il l'embrassa à son tour et la conduisit sur le lit.

Oooooooooooo

Alors que Ban et Ginji allaient regagner leur voiture, une vieille femme les arrêta.

- D'ici quelques mois vous devrez tous livrer un combat. Cette nuit-là, la lune sera rouge sang. Faîtes les bons choix, votre vie en dépendra…

Elle disparut alors subitement.

- Ban-chan, qui est-ce ?

- Aucune idée… J'espère que ce n'était qu'une folle… _Mais il vaudrait mieux en parler aussi aux autres au cas où…_

Ooooooooooo

Après tant d'attente, Shido et Shiina prirent leur temps pour se découvrir dans les moindres détails. Une fois en elle, le Beast Master se sentit un peu coupable, mais il fut vite guéri par les mots doux de la jeune fille. Un peu plus tard, elle se blottit contre lui.

- Ce n'était pas la première fois d'après ce que j'ai pu constater.

- C'est vrai, mais ce n'était pas voulu.

- Comment ça ?

- La véritable raison qui m'a poussée à quitter ce club de strip-tease est que le patron m'avait violée.

- Quoi ??

Shido resserra son étreinte et se promit que la prochaine fois qu'il croiserait cette pourriture, il lui ferait regretter d'avoir touché à la jeune fille.

- La lune rouge…

- Qu'est ce que tu dis Shiina ?

- J'ai eu une vision avec une lune couleur sang. Je n'ai aperçu que ça. Tu sais bien que je ne maîtrise absolument pas ce pouvoir.

- Oui, je le sais.

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

- Dors bien ma puce.

Oooooooooooo

N'y voyant pas, Jûbei s'était battu longtemps avec la robe de Kazuki, avant de pouvoir la lui enlever. D'ailleurs, les deux amants avaient beaucoup apprécié ce petit jeu mais la table basse de leur salon n'était pas du même avis. Celle-ci fut d'ailleurs soulagée quand les amoureux s'exilèrent dans leur lit.

- Jûbei, ça va ?

- Oui, j'ai juste la sensation que quelque chose va bientôt arriver.

Le tisseur l'embrassa tendrement.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour rien.

**A suivre… Reviews ??**

**Que va-t-il se passer d'ici quelques mois, un soir de pleine lune rouge ?**


	11. La prédiction

**Note :** laissez-moi des reviews s'il vous plaît !!

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain matin, ils se réunirent tous au Honky Tonk et discutèrent de la prédiction de la vieille femme.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit folle, puisque moi aussi, j'ai vu une lune rouge dans ma vision.

- De toute façon, tant qu'on n'en saura pas plus, il est inutile d'y penser, proposa Kazuki.

- Il a raison, approuva Ginji. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour rien.

Paul s'approcha alors d'eux.

- Dîtes-moi, la lune couleur sang ça ne vous rappelle rien ?

Ce fut Shiina qui réagit en premier.

- Oui, vous avez raison Paul, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ça.

- J'espère.

Il retourna rapidement derrière le comptoir.

- Et on peut savoir de quoi il s'agit ? interrogea Ban.

- Ce n'est pas important Midô-san.

- C'est juste quand Shiina devient l'ensorceleuse. La lune change alors de couleur, avoua Ginji.

Personne n'avait envisagé cette inquiétante possibilité. Voyant les mines perturbées de ses amis, la jeune fille tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas !!! Il n'y a absolument aucune raison que cela arrive !!!

- J'espère… murmura Shido.

Ooooooooooo

Deux mois passèrent durant lesquels des missions s'enchaînèrent. Au fil des jours, ils finirent même par oublier la prédiction de la vieille femme. Chaque couple vivait tranquillement son histoire, et parfois ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble malgré le désaccord de Ban. Sinon, rien ne changea. Les Get Backers vivaient toujours dans leur Subaru et conservaient leurs dettes auprès de Paul. Shido et Ban se disputaient sans arrêt et Kazuki s'était encore fait aborder par un homme qui la prenait pour une femme. Leur vie se faisait assez routinière et ils ne s'en plaignaient pas. Aucun d'eux n'aurait pu imaginer que tout ne tarderait pas à basculer et qu'ils allaient regretter d'avoir négligé la prédiction de la vieille femme.

Oooooooooooo

La sentence était tombée hier. Désormais Shiina n'avait absolument plus aucun doute. Bien sûr, cette idée lui avait traversé l'esprit depuis quelques jours déjà, mais à présent, aucune hésiation ne persistait. Trois semaines. Déjà trois semaines qu'elle était enceinte. Elle avait failli arracher la tête au médecin lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé, et les autres patients s'enfuirent lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que le mobilier flottait… Elle ne parvenait pas à y croire tellement c'était absurde. Elle et Shido parents ? Pauvre petit… Ni l'un ni l'autre ne possédaient la fibre familiale et pourtant… Shiina ne savait plus quoi faire. Comment l'annoncer aux autres et surtout au principal intéressé ? Peut-être devrait-elle avorter après tout… Elle ferma les yeux et chassa cette morbide pensée. Non, cet enfant, quoi qu'il arrive, elle le garderait. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le moment. Elle était trop jeune et ils n'étaient pas prêts, mais tant pis… Elle respira un grand coup afin de se calmer et entra dans l'Honky Tonk. Et, comme par hasard, ils étaient tous là.

- Salut petite sœur !!

- Bonjour.

- Ca va pas ?

- Si si, très bien.

Elle tenta de sourire afin de rassurer son frère, mais elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir été assez convaincante. Elle s'assit à côté du Beast Master quand elle entendit des pleurs de bébé.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- C'est mon neveu, déclara joyeusement Natsumi. Il a deux mois et ma sœur m'a demandé de le garder exceptionnellement.

- Tsss, c'est chiant ces trucs, râla Ban.

- Mais Ban-chan, c'est un bébé !!! C'est tellement mignon !!

- Pas du tout. Ca pue, ça pleure et ça sert à rien.

- Ban-chan !!!!!

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui, approuva le Beast Master.

Shiina sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Mais !!! protesta Ginji. T'as pas le droit de dire ça Shido.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que moi je veux être tonton !!!!

- Même pas en rêve !!

- Excusez-moi, je dois y aller. Je dois aller voir les résultats de mes exams. A plus.

Elle s'enfuit du café et éclata en sanglots. Désormais, il n'y avait vraiment aucune chance pour que Shido accepte cet enfant. Il n'en voulait pas et il les détestait !!! Dès qu'il saurait, il la quitterait probablement.

Ooooooooooo

Quand Shido rentra, il trouva la jeune fille entrain de pleurer dans le lit. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

- T'as échoué à tes examens ?

- Hein ?

- Tout à l'heure t'as dit que t'allais voir tes résultats.

- Ah oui, euh non, enfin oui, j'ai réussi.

- Pourquoi tu pleures dans ce cas ?

- Pour rien.

Elle poussa sa main et se leva. Elle tituba jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain et fut rattrapée de justesse par le Beast Master.

- Shiina ! dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive.

- Fou moi la paix !!

Ooooooooooo

La semaine qui suivit se passa relativement mal. Shiina était de mauvaise humeur et personne n'en connaissait la cause. Seul Kazuki eut une idée mais il n'en fit part à personne.

Un soir…

Shiina avait quitté précipitamment l'Honky Tonk. Elle ne supportait plus cette situation. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue et elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

- Fais attention ma petite Shiina.

- Akabane-san ?

- Le seul et l'unique. Pourquoi es-tu si triste ?

- J'ai l'impression que tout va de travers depuis que…

- Depuis ?

- Depuis que j'ai appris que j'attendais un bébé.

- _Intéressant. _As-tu déjà vu la ville de nuit ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Alors viens.

Il la conduisit en haut d'un immeuble. De là, on pouvait apercevoir l'intégralité de la ville.

- Toutes ces lumières… C'est magnifique.

- Si tu veux, je peux t'aider.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui…

Il fit apparaître quelques scalpels dans ses mains gantées et sourit à la jeune fille.

- Si ton enfant disparaît, ta vie redeviendra comme avant et personne ne saura jamais ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Ne touchez pas à mon bébé !!!!

Faisant abstraction de ces paroles, le docteur Jackal s'approcha d'elle. Les scalpels luisaient étrangement sous la lumière de la pleine lune.

- Shiina, n'aie pas peur, ça ne fera pas très mal.

- Je vous ai dit de ne pas toucher à mon bébé !!!!

La lune se teinta alors de rouge mais Akabane ne comprit son erreur que lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la jeune fille, devenu rubis.

Ooooooooooooo

Ginji sortit en trombe du café.

- Regardez la lune !!!

Ils repérèrent rapidement Shiina et se précipitèrent vers l'immeuble.

Oooooooooooo

Kurodo tenta de résister au regard de la jeune fille mais n'y parvint pas.

- Qui, qui es-tu ?

- Je suis l'ensorceleuse…

Un cri retentit dans la nuit. Le chapeau du docteur s'était envolé et il se tenait la tête. Ce regard couleur sang… Que lui avait-elle fait ?

**A suivre… Reviews ???**

**_Quel est le véritable pouvoir de Shiina ?_**

**_Ginji et les autres arriveront-ils à temps ?_**

**_Devront-ils se battre contre elle ?_**


	12. Ban VS Shiina

**Note :** laissez moi des reviews please !!!

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les cinq hommes se retrouvèrent rapidement sur le toit de l'immeuble. Akabane, quant à lui, s'était relevé et se dirigeait d'un pas lent vers le rebord.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait cet illuminé ? interrogea Ban.

Il n'eut pas de réponse immédiate car le docteur Jackal sauta dans le vide sans hésitation. On entendit un bruit sourd à la fin de sa chute. Shiina se pencha légèrement et sourit.

- Il l'aura mérité.

Ses yeux rubis étincelaient étrangement et une aura rouge assortie à la lune apparue autour d'elle.

- C'est trop tard, murmura tristement Ginji.

- Vous allez m'expliquer à la fin ? s'énerva Midô.

Le tisseur soupira et se tourna vers le maître du Jagan.

- Tout comme son frère, Shiina est une jeune fille joyeuse et pleine de vie. Ses capacités télékinésiques ne sont en fait qu'une dérive de son réel pouvoir. Il arrive que parfois elle devienne « l'ensorceleuse ». C'est au Mugenjô qu'elle a été surnommée ainsi. En effet, lorsque ses yeux deviennent rubis, si tu croises son regard, elle peut contrôler ton esprit et ainsi te manipuler. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Akabane. Malheureusement, à moins qu'elle se calme d'elle-même, le seul moyen de l'arrêter, est de la tuer…

- Je vois…

Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille s'était tournée vers eux et s'était un peu rapprochée.

- Akabane-san l'a cherché. C'est pas ma faute.

- Ecoute petite sœur, tu devrais revenir dans ton état normal maintenant.

- Non Ginji. Plus rien ne sera jamais normal. Plus rien.

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu sais ce n'est pas grave que le docteur Jackal soit mort. Surtout après toutes les vies qu'il a prit.

- Je m'en fous de lui. Totalement. Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Plus rien. Je peux rester l'ensorceleuse toute ma vie, ça n'a pas d'importance.

- Ne dis pas ça !! implora Ginji. On t'aime et on ne veut pas que tu restes dans cet état. Nous on veut retrouver notre petite Shiina.

- C'est terminé. Tout est terminé. Shido va me détester et tout va changer.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers le Beast Master, qui leva les mains.

- Je ne lui ai rien fait qui puisse la mettre en colère. Je vous jure !!!

Jûbei, ne pouvant être touché par l'ensorcellement il est aveugle donc il ne peut croiser son regard s'approcha de la belle.

- Ecoute Shiina, nous avons toujours été là pour toi depuis que Ginji t'a présentée. De plus, tu sais très bien que Shido t'aime. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

- La ferme !!!!

Jûbei fut projeté par une vague psychique et Kazuki le rattrapa de justesse.

- Le dresseur de singe, c'est ta copine alors essaie de la calmer !

Shido lui lança un regard mauvais et tenta de prendre sa voix la plus douce. J'ai bien dit, tenter

- Shiina, tu te comportes étrangement depuis quelques jours. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. Je serais toujours là pour toi.

- Menteur !

L'aura qui l'entourait s'intensifia.

- Bien joué, ironisa Ban.

Le tisseur décida donc de tenter sa chance.

- Shiina, pourquoi en voulais-tu à Akabane ?

- Il, il a voulu le tuer.

- Qui a-t-il voulu tuer ?

- …

- Dis-le nous Shiina. Qui Akabane a-t-il voulu tuer ?

Elle posa une main sur son ventre en pleurant.

- Mon bébé…

Une nouvelle fois ils se tournèrent vers le Beast Master qui était complètement défiguré. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

- Savais pas… murmura t-il.

- Mais ça n'a pas d'importance parce que tu détestes les enfants !!!

- Shiina, je…

Elle envoya une nouvelle onde psychique qui les projeta tous quelques mètres plus loin.

- Elle va devenir incontrôlable si ça continue, remarqua Ginji.

- Ca suffit cette mascarade.

Ban s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la jeune fille mais le blond le retint.

- Ban-chan !!! Tu ne peux pas utiliser ton Jagan sur elle, surtout pas quand elle est dans cet état. C'est trop dangereux !

- On n'a pas le choix Gin.

- Ban-chan…

- Je t'aime… chuchota t-il là son oreille.

Il se dégagea et s'arrêta à environ deux mètres de Shiina.

- Midô-san, ne faites pas ça.

- Je vais me gêner !

Il planta ses yeux bleu électrique dans le regard sang de la jeune fille. Tous deux tentaient de résister à l'emprise de l'autre. Ils se concentrèrent alors au maximum. Jamais ils n'avaient rencontré autant de résistance face à un adversaire. Après quelques minutes, ce qui devait arriver, arriva et ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux sur le sol. La pleine lune récupéra sa teinte naturelle et illumina à nouveau la ville d'une lumière diaphane et blanche. Les autres se précipitèrent vers eux. Ginji était totalement désemparé et s'était mis à pleurer.

- Ban-chan… Petite sœur…

Kazuki lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui assura qu'ils respiraient encore. Shido s'agenouilla près de l'ensorceleuse et caressa sa joue.

- Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Jamais.

Jûbei proposa de ramener les deux blessés à l'Honky Tonk afin qu'ils se reposent dans une des chambre au-dessus du café.

Ooooooooooooo

Un peu plus tard, dans une chambre de l'Honky Tonk.

Ban et Shiina dormaient profondément et leurs amis veillaient sur eux. Du moins, Ginji sautait dans tous les sens, complètement paniqué ; Jûbei s'était assis sur une chaise avec Kazuki sur ses genoux et Shido regardait par la fenêtre. Paul avait prévenu Natsumi et Heaven et elles étaient venues immédiatement prendre des nouvelles des deux blessés. Midô se réveilla environ six heures plus tard et fut broyé par l'étreinte d'un blond soulagé.

- Ban-chan !!!!!!

- La ferme !!!

En effet, le maître du Jagan était sous l'emprise d'une violente migraine.

- Ban-chan ?

- J'ai mal à la tête Ginji, alors parle doucement s'il te plaît.

- Et ce n'est pas prêt de passer.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la porte et virent une dame âgée habillée assez bizarrement. Elle avait les mêmes yeux bleus que le serpent.

- Grand-mère ?

- Oui Ban, c'est moi. J'ai senti que tu avais utilisé ton œil maléfique de manière intense et inhabituelle. Ainsi, je suis venue constater de quoi il en retournait. Et comment va Shiina ?

- Vous connaissez ma sœur madame ? interrogea un Raitei étonné.

- Oui, bien évidemment. Avec des pouvoirs tel que les siens, je me suis intéressée à elle. Je l'ai rencontrée plusieurs fois. Ban je suis fier de toi.

- Merci.

- Toutefois, sache que tes maux de têtes seront réguliers pendant environ trois semaines et pendant un ou deux mois tu ne pourras plus utiliser ton Jagan.

- Quoi ?? Mais comment je vais faire pour les missions ?

- Tu te débrouilleras. De toutes les manières, si tu tentes de t'en servir, tu auras l'impression que ta tête va exploser.

- …

Elle s'approcha du lit de Shiina.

- Elle aussi devra se reposer. Sur ce, je m'en vais. Au revoir.

Elle disparut aussi vite que ce qu'elle était venue.

- Ca va aller Ban-chan ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Il passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de son petit ami.

- Et Shiina… murmura Ginji.

- Elle se réveillera très bientôt certainement.

Personne ne reparla plus du fait que la jeune fille attendait un enfant. En effet, Shido semblait totalement ailleurs et personne ne souhaitait le brusquer. Toutefois, dès que Shiina ouvriraient les yeux, il faudrait bien qu'il accepte la réalité.

**A suivre… Reviews ???**


	13. Ne pars pas

**Note :** laissez moi des reviews please !!!

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au soulagement général, ce fut deux jours plus tard que Shiina ouvrit les yeux. Elle semblait en forme.

- Petite sœur !

- Salut aniki. Ecoutez, avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, j'aimerais m'excuser de vous avoir causé autant d'ennuis. Pardon.

- On ne t'en veux pas Shiina, déclara Kazuki en souriant.

- Merci. Dîtes, vous pourriez dire à Paul de me préparer quelque chose à manger ? Je prends une douche et j'arrive.

- Bien sûr !! acquiesca joyeusement Ginji.

Tout le monde descendit au café et Shido quitta la pièce en dernier.

- J'ai vraiment eut peur pour toi.

Il ferma la porte. L'ensorceleuse se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après une douche rapide, elle s'habilla et s'observa dans le miroir. Elle éclata en sanglots.

- Ne me laisse pas Shido…

Elle attrapa la lame de rasoir qui traînait et s'entailla rapidement le poignet gauche à plusieurs reprises. Une fois calmée, elle nettoya tout et entoura son poignet d'un tissu blanc avant d'enfiler une veste à manches longues. Elle respira un grand coup et descendit retrouver les autres.

- On croyait que tu t'étais rendormie, plaisanta Paul.

Shiina sourit sans grande conviction. Elle s'installa à table avec les autres. Le Beast Master était juste à côté d'elle et il changea d'expression.

- Ca va Shido ? interrogea Ginji.

Il ne répondit pas mais attrapa le poignet meurtri de la jeune fille. Il souleva la manche pendant qu'elle tentait de se débattre et chacun put apercevoir le tissu rougit de sang. L'ensorceleuse baissa les yeux et se leva brusquement.

- Sans commentaire.

- Attends !!! hurla Shido.

Trop tard, elle s'était déjà enfuie.

- T'es vraiment doué le dresseur de singe !!

- Ferme-la abruti !!!

- Tu devrais aller la retrouver, proposa Jûbei.

- Et pour lui dire quoi ?

- A toi de voir.

Le Beast Master partit à son tour.

- Moi je suis heureux de devenir tonton !!! annonça innocemment Ginji.

Personne ne lui répondit et Ban se contenta de lui tapoter la tête.

Ooooooooooo

Shido décida de passer par le parc, afin de réfléchir un peu avant de rentrer et d'être confronté à Shiina. Un bébé… pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça arrive ? Jamais il n'avait demandé à être père. Jamais. Lui, il n'était doué qu'avec les animaux, pas avec les êtres humains. Alors comment pourrait-il s'occuper correctement d'un enfant ? C'était absolument impossible. Personne ne méritait d'avoir un aussi mauvais père que lui. Personne. Il soupira et se cogna contre une gamine de cinq ans. Elle était très mignonne dans sa petite robe rose mais elle pleurait. Le Beast Master tenta de l'ignorer mais la fillette attrapa un pan de sa chemise.

- J'ai perdu ma maman ! Ouinnnnnnnnnnn !!!!

- Où ça ?

- Dans le parc ! Ouuuuuiiiinnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!

- Arrête de pleurer !!

- Mais j'ai perdu ma maman !!!!! Ooooooouuuuinnnnnnnnnn !!!!

- _Je sais__ pas quoi dire à un môme, moi. _Je vais t'aider à la chercher.

- Mirki.

Elle renifla et sécha un peu ses larmes. Elle prit la main de Shido qui se raidit et le suivit.

- Mon poussin !!!

Ils se retournèrent. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années fonçait sur eux et la petite fille courut dans les bras de sa maman.

- Ca va poussin ?

- Oui, grâce au monsieur.

Elle pointa Shido du doigt et il sourit, embarassé.

- Je vous remercie jeune homme. Vous savez, j'étais paniquée quand j'ai vu que mon trésor n'était plus à côté de moi.

- De rien…

- Dîtes, vous prendrez bien un café en remerciement ?

- Pas la peine, balbutia t-il, gêné.

- Bien sûr que si. Vous avez été gentil, contrairement à de nombreuses personnes.

Elle acheta deux cafés et en tendit un au Beast Master, qui s'était assis sur un banc avec l'enfant.

- Moi c'est Elsa Hinamoya et ma fille, Mey. Et vous ?

- Shido Fuyuki.

- Vous savez Fuyuki-san, je suis heureuse de voir qu'il existe encore des hommes comme vous.

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Des hommes qui sont gentils avec les enfants et qui sont honnêtes.

- …

- Vous savez, le père de Mey est parti dès qu'il a appris que j'étais enceinte. Ca a été un grand choc pour moi. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse m'abandonner ainsi et qu'il existe de tel salaud. Un homme doit prendre ses responsabilités. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Vous avez sans doute raison…

- Vous êtes jeune encore mais vous verrez. Le jour où celle que vous aimerez attendra votre enfant, vous comprendrez. Croyez-moi.

Elle regarda sa montre.

- Désolé ; je suis en retard !!! Au revoir et merci !!

- Au revoir.

Le Beast Master se prit la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur cette femme ? Le hasard jouait parfois de drôle de tour… Il se releva et rentra rapidement chez sa petite amie.

A première vue, l'appartement semblait vide, mais il entendit du bruit venant de la chambre. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et aperçut la jeune fille, assise sur le lit, poursuivant la mutilation de son poignet qu'elle avait commencé tout à l'heure.

- Shiina, arrête !!!

Il fonça vers elle et lui arracha le cutter des mains. Il jeta l'objet par la fenêtre quelle délicatesse… et prit une serviette éponge humide dans la salle de bain, ainsi qu'une bande. Il soigna rapidement et maladroitement la jeune fille avant de s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal. Plus jamais, tu m'entends ?

- Et comment tu le sauras ?

- Parce que je serais près de toi, du moins tant que tu voudras de moi.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

- Tu ne vas pas nous abandonner ?

- Non… Et même si j'ai peur et que je me sens incapable, je n'ai pas le droit de vous laisser.

- Merci Shido, merci. Je suis sûre qu'on y arrivera !!!

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Il lui offrit alors un baiser emplit de promesse.

**Reviews ???**


	14. Epilogue

**Note :** voici l'épilogue !

**Crédits :** les personnages sont à leurs créateurs sauf Shiina.

**Note1 :** en espérant que ma première fic sur Get Backers vous aura plu et que vous lirez celles qui suivront.

Ooooooooooooo

Environ un an plus tard.

Une photo était accrochée sur le mur du fond de l'Honky Tonk. On pouvait y voir Shiina assise dans un lit d'hôpital, un bébé dans ses bras. Shido était installé à côté d'elle et souriait bêtement à leur petite fille, Enza. Dans la pièce, près de la fenêtre, on apercevait aussi Ginji qui semblait rayonner de joie et qui était pendu au cou d'un Ban apparemment impassible. De l'autre côté, Kazuki et Jûbei se tenaient par la main et affichaient une mine attendrie. A y regarder de plus près, le tisseur portait une bague de fiançailles. Cette image illuminait le café par sa simple présence.

La porte s'ouvrit et Paul releva la tête. Les deux Get Backers venaient d'entrer.

- Heaven n'est pas encore arrivée.

- Pas grave, affirma Ginji.

- Au fait, j'ai reçu l'invitation pour le mariage de Jûbei et Kazuki.

- Oui !!! Nous aussi !!!!

- Peut-être que vous serez les prochains, qui sait ?

Amano se tourna timidement vers son chéri qui grimaça.

- On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver…

- Ban-chan !!!!

Il l'enlaça tendrement alors que Natsumi apparut de derrière le comptoir.

- Et les jeunes parents, comment vont-ils ?

- Ma nièce elle est toujours aussi mignonne tu sais !!! Shiina et Shido font de leur mieux et ils s'en sortent bien je trouve.

Le maître du Jagan sourit.

- Le dresseur de singe ? Il est devenu complètement gâteux.

- C'est qui, qui est gâteux le serpent ?

Et ils commencèrent à s'insulter, comme d'habitude. Paul soupira.

- Décidément, ils ne changeront jamais…

**FIN**


End file.
